Elsword KFC!
by CharmaMagican
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's horrible I'm new at this kay? Domina was your everyday girl that works at KFC, until she discovers what she can do, with the help of Tlem along with the Elgang she continues to discover the mysteries of what the world has been hiding from her and normal humans. Domina x Raven
1. Chapter 1

As a certain person was sleeping in their room, another person by the name of Aisha jumped onto the sleeping person and started pulling at their cheeks. "Wake up Domina!" Aisha kept pulling at the older girls cheeks. Domina shot up out of bed awake rubbing her eyes from drowsiness. "Ugh, Aisha let me sleep more…" Aisha got the nearest object and hit Domina on the head with it. "Don't tell me you forgot you had to work at KFC today!" Aisha looked like she was about to drag Domina out of bed even if she's not in her KFC uniform. "Uh oh…" Domina rushed out of bed dodging all of the books Aisha started to throw at her. "I'll get ready right away just stop with the books!" Domina was leaning against the wall in terror of Aisha. "Fine but you better be ready soon!" Aisha opened the door and closed it behind her as she left the room. Domina sighed a sigh of relief and started to get ready for the day. She got black pants out of the closet along with a red shirt with the KFC logo on it. She went over to her mirror that was sitting on her desk and started applying makeup to her face, she then opened her desk drawer and got out flame shaped earrings.

She put the earrings on, she didn't have to brush her hair since it wasn't too messy, so instead she smoothed it out then put it into a high ponytail, since her hair was REALLY long it went all the way down to her thighs. When she went to the kitchen she saw Aisha had already left. But there was a note on the table, Domina picked it up and started reading it.

_Dear Domina_

_I will be going to work now, if you get into trouble I stole your phone for a couple of minutes to put my number in it. So don't worry I got your back! Oh and by the way breakfast is in the fridge, just heat it up in the microwave._

_\- Aisha_

Domina sighed and went over to the fridge, she opened the fridge and looked for what Aisha left her. It happened to be her favorite breakfast meal, Japanese Omelets. She took the omelet out of the fridge and heated it up in the microwave, just as soon as she was going to eat a knock on the door came. Domina walked over to the door and opened it "Hello?" there was a girl with long black hair that was just above her feet, she wore a long black and white dress with a red scarf and black leather boots, her eyes were as golden as the shining rays of the sun. "Good morning Domina!" The girl said in a cheerful tone. "Good morning Tlem." Tlem looked at Domina's outfit and sighed. "Working at KFC today?" Domina nodded with an annoyed expression. "Alright, but I'm coming along with you, I need to give your boss a letter." Domina wondered what was in the letter, but since she was a simple employee it was none of her business. "Alright, Tlem want to come in? I don't go to work till 30 more minutes." Tlem smiled at Domina and walked inside. "I'm going to finish eating my breakfast so you can wait in my room while I'm doing so, but no cleaning my room alright?" Domina said while pointing a finger at Tlem just so she wouldn't mess around while she was eating. "Okay fine." Tlem went down the hallway to Domina's room, as soon as Domina heard the door close she went to the table and started eating the omelet.

All of a sudden Domina's phone started ringing, it was a message from an unknown sender. Domina looked at the phone and read the message.

_"Don't walk home through the alley way this week, deaths door awaits you."_

_-Anonymous _

Domina looked at the message one more time and shrugged it off, Domina checked the time and realised that she had to leave for work in 10 minutes. She walked to her room to get Tlem, Domina saw the worst thing in her life...


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ugh I completely forgot about this fanfiction.**

**Melt: I don't even- *dies***

**Domo: Dammit Charma.**

**Me: I will kill you both in the story if you- *gets pushed away by Raven***

**Raven: No killing the characters unless its Elsword.**

**Elsword: Hey! What did I ever do wrong?!**

**Everyone except Elsword: Everything.**

**Me: Alright let the chapter begin!**

_Chaos Demons_

Domina's eyes were wide at the sight before her, candles and incents were lit everywhere along with dream catchers. She also noticed perfume bottles on her desk. Domina lost her sanity. She had a demonic aura around her with a devilish smile. She had learned it from Rena every time she saw her get mad at Elsword and Aisha fighting. "Tlem, what is all of this?" Tlem got a perfume bottle and sprayed it on Domina. "Arranging and decorating of course!" Tlem said with an enthusiastic tone. Tlem had gone over Domina's limits. Domina shoved Tlem out of her room and locked her outside. When Domina had realized the time she instantly opened the door and grabbed Tlem's hand. "Tlem we gotta go before we're late!" Domina started dragging Tlem to the living room to get their things and dash to KFC.

Domina pushed open the KFC door and ran inside quickly taking over her shift. "Tlem the boss is in the back counting the supplies, I gotta take care of the customers for the next hour." Domina started taking the customers orders while Tlem walked over to where the boss is. He was a tall handsome man with a very fancy coat. Tlem started blushing then slapped herself to make sure she was still sane. "Um excuse me, my boss asked me to give you this letter." Tlem handed the letter over to the man and he opened it and started reading. The man sighed and got out a pen and paper and started writing, he gave the letter to Tlem and told her to deliver it to her boss. She of course agreed to and left the KFC building to deliver the letter. 'I wonder why they don't just phone call…it's a lot easier instead of making an employee do the errands…' Tlem sensed something in the air, something was approaching her, and for all she knew, it wasn't friendly.

Watching the girl leave I sighed in annoyance. 'What could Elsword be thinking? Of course they wouldn't be dead, but it's not like he should drag us into his trouble.' I stopped thinking about that letter and walked over to Domina and tapped her on the shoulder. "Yo Domina, we are gonna pay a visit to your friends work building." She dropped her notepad and stared at me wide eyed, she looked like she was about to squeal but boy was I wrong big time. "OH HELLLLL NO, NOT HAPPENING RAVEN" she said in a annoying highschooler tone. "I am NOT going to Tlem's work building! She has too much perfume and-!" I grabbed her by the hand and started half dragging her out the door. "Yo Elesis take care of the place while I'm gone." She replied with a smile and waved us out the door. We went into the car park and I got my keys out for my hummer. She was staring at my hummer while I unlocked the door. "You coming in or what?" She snapped out of her trance and nodded, she got into the hummer and closed the door then she sat in the hummer's back seat and strapped her seat belt in. I got into the hummer's driver seat and closed the door then also strapped my seat belt in and started the engine.

Meanwhile I was running as fast as I could to my work building, something or someone was chasing me and I didn't wanna find out who. I ran into an alley for a shortcut and started jumping over fences and other random objects, as soon as I got out of the alley and into the streets there was a black monster covered in a dark and cold wind waiting for me. It roared and was about to sink it's fangs into me until someone cut its body in half. I looked at the person who killed the monster. "Eve!" I ran and hugged her slightly crying, she looked at me with worry in her eyes. "Tlem are you alright? I saw a chaos demon waiting for someone at the end of that alley." I looked at her with confusion. "That was a chaos demon? Does that mean their back?" She sighed and patted my head. "How about we go back to the office where Elsword and the others are waiting?" I nodded and walked with her to the office hoping nothing else would try to kill me today.

**Me: Ugh, my writing skills got worse, I'm scared for the Chapter 3.**

**Rena: It's okay Charma, we can always practice right?**

**Elsword: Ehhhh, she should just make an excuse to get out of it- *slapped***

**Melt: *Magically revives and puts hat on* Bye.**

**Eve: Do R&amp;R to boost Charma's confidence.**


End file.
